The invention also concerns an apparatus for the implementation of the method.
The increase in the number of computer applications has an impact on the growing use of perforated paper. The paper is conventionally packed into bunches of fan-folded continuous forms with the paper being perforated at the folds. The paper is fed into a printing machine or printer, after which operation the web is cut into sheets of desired length appropriate with the application.
Up to now, the perforated paper has been ripped, for example, by manual methods without auxiliary tools. Cutting has also been effected using a serrated blade, having a width extending at least over the entire width of the paper web, against which the web is pressed manually or with a mechanical accessory. Alternatively, shearing devices are conventionally used, thereby achieving a neat cutting edge on an unperforated web.
A disadvantage of conventional technology is that the nonshearing severing devices do not always manage to cut the paper at a desired point, thus resulting in an unsatisfactory quality of the separated edge. Shearing devices are hampered by their complicated construction, which results in higher manufacturing and service costs.